


Studying

by hobbitystmarymorstan (DraloreShimare)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Fanfiction Illustration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/hobbitystmarymorstan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo, lit Ph.D candidate, studying and wearing one of Thorin’s massive t-shirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How the West Was Won and Where It Got Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/742760) by [stickman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickman/pseuds/stickman). 



> Bilbo, lit Ph.D candidate, studying and wearing one of Thorin’s massive t-shirts…
> 
> No scene in particular, I just wanted to try this technique and I wanted to draw [How the West Was Won and Where It Got Us](http://archiveofourown.org/works/742760) fanart. Like really bad.  
> On tumblr here: [http://otterystmarymorstan.tumblr.com/post/131924861665/bilbo-lit-phd-candidate-studying-and-wearing]()


End file.
